ECWT?PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Chicago-based OAI, inc. (OAI), the only community-based organization among NIEHS ECWT awardees, proposes to recruit and train a total of 420 unemployed or underemployed individuals who face multiple barriers to employment and place a minimum of 355 (85%) in jobs. Recruitment will focus on African- Americans, Hispanics, women, ex-offenders, and veterans who are Environmental Justice urban core residents of three target communities: Chicago, Dallas, and Kansas City, MO/KS. The Consortium, led by Principal Investigator, Tipawan Reed since 1995, will be implemented by: OAI, Chicago; CitySquare, Dallas; and Metropolitan Energy Center and Era Environmental, Kansas City. Significance: The OAI ECWT Consortium will address underrepresentation of disadvantaged residents in the construction/environmental workforce, promote economic development, address health disparities, and advance environmental justice for residents living in communities overburdened by economic distress and exposure to hazardous environmental conditions. Innovation: OAI ECWT will pilot and replicate innovative retention and instructional strategies (Alumni Mentors, Blended Learning); integrate an economic impact component into the Social Ecological Evaluation Model, and continue to perfect current best practices used to screen, evaluate, and select program participants (Try-Out, use of Social Media, Alumni Activities). Approach: The Consortium excels in establishing long-term partnerships for accessing target populations, and collaborations with municipalities, employers, community groups, trainers and past graduates (see 55 Letters of Support/Intent attached). ECWT will provide training that responds to local employer hiring needs. Core Health and Safety courses provide technical certifications required for EHS-related employment. Core Soft Skills provide job search, life skills and community focused environmental justice training. Career-Specific training provides focused courses in Environmental/Construction, Commercial Truck Driving with Hazmat Endorsement, Water & Wastewater Operations, and Welding/Electrical/Plumbing. Mentoring, case- management, job placement, and follow-up/tracking services will be provided throughout. Environment: For nearly 20 years, OAI Consortium members and collaborators have invested in critical infrastructure, facilities, data management systems, and resources to ensure appropriate classroom and hands- on training and accurate follow-up and tracking.